


You Make Me Wanna Scream

by dimpled_halo



Series: Dom Louis [2]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Marcel (Best Song Ever)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Louis’ stomach flutters as he reads the words. Harry wants to “kick it up a notch”. His mind automatically comes up with different possibilities.Hey Harry,I’ll bring over some things and we can discuss them in more detail and determine from there what you feel most comfortable with trying.See you Saturday,LouisLouis wants to ask him how his week is going and learn more about his life but he keeps it professional. He can’t get attached no matter how good of a potential sub the guy may be. With a long sigh, Louis resumes his lunch trying his best not to picture Harry tied up while he paddles his lickable ass.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Dom Louis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674898
Comments: 51
Kudos: 281





	You Make Me Wanna Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's finally here lol. Thanks for waiting.
> 
> I decided to finish this so I can post it on my birthday as a gift to myself so here you go! I hope you like it :)

Louis is barely around the corner of Harry’s street when he is forced to park his car to the side to breathe. 

“Fuck,” he groans, his hands tightening around the steering wheel so hard his knuckles go white. 

It’s only been a few months since Louis made the decision to stop taking clients. With his new internship and school taking up most of his time he just didn’t think he could find the time. But then Louis got the email and he just couldn’t resist. 

Louis can’t be blamed for wanting to take part in someone’s first spanking experience. Especially when he’s gone so long without getting to have that type of control. Louis needed it just as much as Harry. He decided to make an exception for Harry especially since he’d been referred by Liam and Zayn who Louis trusts implicitly.

But then Harry opened the door and Louis was so close to falling to his knees right there. Harry is gorgeous. His nervous and awkward demeanor as he adjusted the glasses on his face had Louis sold before he even walked through the threshold of his home. Getting a peek at Harry’s milky smooth skin made Louis’ hands tremor with anticipation. 

Harry was perfect. Took everything so well, better than Louis could ever imagine. He wanted to take a picture of Harry’s reddened skin so he could jerk off to it later. Louis looks down at his lap, his dick still so hard it aches. 

After getting his heart rate to calm down, Louis finally pulls away and continues his drive home. Thankfully Niall is spending his night with Shawn so he doesn’t even bother to close his bedroom door, just drops his duffle bag aside, discards his sweats and wraps a hand around his cock. 

Louis falls back on the bed with a moan, eyes closed as he remembers the lovely noises Harry made every time his hand made contact with his ass. Every slap with Harry’s whimpers was music to Louis’ ears. It doesn’t take more than a handful of strokes before he’s coming all over his hand. 

  
  


It’s the middle of the week and Louis can barely stand on two feet. He’s more than determined to make sure he graduates in May and it’s been taking a toll on him but he knows the reward will be worth the lack of sleep. He’s trying his hardest to concentrate on what Dr. Sandoval is saying, but he just can’t seem to focus. The buzz of his phone startles him.

**Zayn** : hey are you free on Friday night?

Louis mentally goes through his schedule. Fridays are his easier days with only one class at noon. 

**Louis** : I am. Why what’s up?

**Zayn** : Want to come to the dungeon with us? Our friend is curious about the scene and I know how good you are with newbies. Thought maybe having you around might help him feel more comfortable.

At the mention of a newbie, Louis’ thoughts automatically go to Harry. He was perfect as newbies go and Louis wonders how Zayn’s friend would be. 

**Louis** : Sure thing. Let me know what time and I’ll be there.

After class, Louis heads over to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. He’s messing around on his phone when he gets an email notification. He clicks on it instantly when he sees who it’s from.

_ Hi Louis, _

_ I hope your week is going well so far. I’m looking forward to our appointment on Saturday. I was thinking that since I really enjoyed the spanking we can maybe kick it up a notch? Maybe instead of your hand we can try other items to get a feel for what I might like and what I may not. I’m open to suggestions since you obviously know a lot more about this than me. _

_ Thanks and have a great day, _

_ Harry _

Louis’ stomach flutters as he reads the words. Harry wants to “kick it up a notch”. His mind automatically comes up with different possibilities. 

_ Hey Harry, _

_ I’ll bring over some things and we can discuss them in more detail and determine from there what you feel most comfortable with trying. _

_ See you Saturday, _

_ Louis _

Louis wants to ask him how his week is going and learn more about his life but he keeps it professional. He can’t get attached no matter how good of a potential sub the guy may be. With a long sigh, Louis resumes his lunch trying his best not to picture Harry tied up while he paddles his lickable ass.

  
  


“Hey Louis,” Dominic greets him, giving him a one armed hug.

“Hey Dom, busy night?” Louis will never not find it funny that Dom is one of the dungeon masters who also happens to be a dom.

Dom shrugs, “Not more than usual. Are you here to play with someone?”

“Not planning on it, but you never know,” he winks and Dom cackles. “Have you seen Zayn and Liam?” Louis would normally walk around, but he’d be lying if he didn’t say he was a bit eager to meet this friend of theirs. It’s always exciting to get a newbie’s perspective, see their eyes light up as they watch a scene playing out.

“I have actually. They were just over at the bar by the private rooms. They’ve got a hot nerd with them. He looks scared shitless. Fucking adorable.”

That already sounds promising. “Thanks, man. I’ll see you around.”

Louis heads in the direction Dom mentioned and sure enough, he catches sight of Liam and Zayn. He doesn’t see the hot nerd Dom was talking about, which is kind of disappointing.

“Hey man,” Louis says, getting the couple’s attention. They hug and Louis orders a beer he most likely won’t be finishing if he does end up playing tonight. “So where’s this friend of yours you used to get me to come out tonight?”

Zayn’s face brightens up. “It’s our friend Marcel’s 30th birthday and we wanted to bring him to have his first dungeon experience. He had to go to the bathroom but he should be back any minute.”

Louis’ heart stutters when Zayn mentions their friend’s 30th birthday. Surely Harry isn’t the only person celebrating their 30th. It must just be a coincidence. 

“Oh hey Marcel! Come meet our friend Louis.”

Louis whips his head to the side, his eyes going wide as soon as he meets Harry’s gaze. Or actually Marcel. Marcel is mirroring the same look except his jaw has also dropped to the floor. It only lasts for a few seconds before he manages to compose himself so that his friends don’t notice.

“Louis, this is Marcel, our birthday boy. Marcel this is Louis, the friend we were telling you about,” Liam informs them.

Marcel bites his lip and Louis’ eyes follow the movement. It must be why his lips always look so plump and pink.

“Hey Marcel, it’s nice to meet you,” Louis manages to get out, extending a hand. He acts like it’s the first time they’re meeting to keep Marcel’s privacy in front of his friends. It’s a surprise to see him here, but he’s also not going to out him in front of his friends no matter how close they may be.

Marcel stares at Louis’ hand before Zayn nudges his shoulder, prompting him to shake it. His cheeks are beautifully flushed.

“Nice to meet you too,” he stutters. He adjusts his glasses while looking down at the floor. Louis is going to have so much fun.

“Okay then let’s explore for a little bit. It’s your big day, you gotta go all out,” Liam says.

Louis follows the trio as Zayn talks to Marcel about their surroundings. He talks to him about the dungeon masters and the different types of scenes. Marcel is still shy and reserved at first, but he manages to loosen up a bit. Louis catches the interested curiosity in his eyes as they watch a shibari scene where a woman is being tied up artfully with rope, then suspended in the air. Louis doesn’t miss the small gasp that escapes Marcel’s lips, taking note of his reactions and storing them away in his brain.

“We’re going to keep walking around,” Zayn informs them.

Marcel doesn’t take his eyes away from the scene, waving them off, “Okay. I’m going to stay here.”

“Me too,” Louis tells them because he doesn’t want to be anywhere Marcel isn’t.

Louis isn’t really watching the scene, he’s seeing the way Marcel reacts. Louis doesn’t think he’s ready yet for that type of rope work, but just knowing how turned on Marcel gets at watching it makes him shiver. Just picturing the rope burn marks against Marcel’s skin makes Louis need to shut his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Marcel’s voice makes Louis jump. He opens his eyes and the scene is wrapping up, the sub’s dom is untying the rope.

“For what?” Louis rasps, clearing his throat.

Marcel’s lip quirks up, “You know. For lying about my name.”

Louis shrugs. “I doubt any of my clients have used their real names so don’t worry about it.”

Marcel chuckles, “Thanks.”

“So what do you think?” Louis asks, nodding his head toward the scene they just watched.

Marcel licks his lips and blushes. “Honestly? I’m overwhelmed.”

At that Louis steps a little closer towards Marcel. “How so?”

Marcel looks around them, “It’s like. I feel like a kid who didn’t know what candy was and suddenly he’s in a candy store and can’t even begin to decide what type of candy he wants.”

They stare at each other and then burst into laughter. “I’m sorry,” Marcel gasps, “That was a bad analogy.”

“It really wasn’t. I get what you mean. It’s completely normal to feel that way. My hands were shaking the first time I stepped foot in a dungeon. I just wanted to jump in and try everything,” Louis explains.

Marcel smiles, “Thanks for making me feel better about it. I’m definitely going to have to make some changes to that list you gave me.”

“I’ll let you do that tomorrow,” Louis grins. 

“About that,” Marcel’s cheeks get pinker. He tucks a curl behind his ear and adjusts his glasses. Louis’ eyes fall on the man’s sweater vest. It’s navy blue with white sheep on them. So freaking cute.

Louis’ stomach sinks when he speaks. Is he going to change his mind and decide he doesn’t want Louis’ services anymore? Is he going to ask one of these other doms for help exploring his curiosities?

“Yeah?” Louis asks, his mind racing a mile a minute.

“Do you think we can maybe change our appointment from tomorrow to tonight?” Marcel looks at Louis with nervous eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth waiting for an answer.

Louis’ shoulders relax, he lets out a breath and he smiles. “I’ll do you one better. We can do a scene tonight and keep tomorrow’s appointment. We’ll call tonight a birthday gift.”

Marcel laughs brightly. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” and boy does he.

Marcel nods, “Okay. Let me tell Zayn and Liam not to wait for me.”

While Marcel does that, Louis goes downstairs to reserve a private room. His favorite one is currently unoccupied, thanks to the gods above. He finds Marcel back upstairs looking for him, his hands fidgety and face flushed.

“I got us a room, right this way.”

“A room? We’re not going to your place?” Marcel asks, moving his glasses up his nose.

Louis shakes his head. “No, not tonight. They have private rooms downstairs so don’t worry. It’ll just be you and me,” he winks, taking Marcel’s hand and leading him to the basement. The man, blushes and lets himself be taken away.

Louis wants to bounce with joy as they walk toward the rooms. Not only is he doing a scene with Marcel tonight, he won’t have to wait an entire week to do another one. He’s already got an idea of what he wants to do, but he’ll obviously discuss it with Marcel to make sure he’s okay with it.

Marcel’s eyes roam in every direction, his mouth wide with awe. Louis can’t take his eyes off him. He nods at the dungeon master as he leads Marcel to their room, making sure the door is locked behind them. 

The room is simple with white walls and furniture. A queen sized bed with attachment points on every corner rests on the far corner of the room. There is a white spanking bench on the opposite side next to a wall of equipment for them to use as they please. Beside that, a white St. Andrew’s cross rests against the mirrored wall. Louis catches Marcel through the reflection of said mirror. He’s biting his bottom lip staring at everything with wide eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Louis feels the need to check in.

Marcel startles, as if he was lost in his own little world. When Louis’ eyes trail down he can see his half hard cock under his skinny jeans. He smirks as he waits for an answer. 

“I’m, um. I’m good, yeah,” Marcel mumbles. He looks up to the ceiling, “What’s that?”

Louis gazes to see what he’s talking about. “That’s a hand crank attached to a spreader bar.”

“Wow. This isn’t what I expected to be honest,” Marcel admits.

Louis crosses his arms, head tilting curiously. “What did you expect?”

Marcel shrugs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Like red walls and black furniture. Lots of leather. Something like that.”

Louis chuckles. “There are rooms like that. They even have a Hello Kitty room,” he informs him.

“Seriously?” Marcel asks, amused.

“Yeah. People like what they like,” Louis says. He claps his hands. “Okay, I want you to sit on the bed. We need to talk before we even think about starting.”

Marcel nods and obediently does as he’s told. Just that simple task makes something inside of Louis thrum. He moves to stand in front of Marcel. 

“Last week you filled out a form so I have an idea of the things you like. However, I still like to talk about what we’re going to do before we start. Especially with people who are new to the scene, I want you to know what’s happening until you feel more comfortable,” Louis explains.

Marcel nods attentively. “Okay, yeah. That makes sense. Thank you.”

“You said in your email that you want to kick it up a notch from what we did last week. There are different things we can try,” Louis sticks a thumb out. “We can do some impact play with a riding crop,” he sticks out a finger, “There is also a paddle we can use that has felt and fur so it won’t be too painful. And finally, there is a triple leather slapper we can use. It feels like being spanked with a belt and I can control the intensity depending on how much you can take. I don’t feel comfortable trying anything more than that for impact play tonight, so you can choose from those three.”

Marcel’s eyes are wide again, licking his lips as he listens to Louis talk. He shifts on the bed a couple of times throughout his little spiel. He clears his throat, “Um, let’s try the riding crop, please.”

Louis nods. “Okay,” he says meeting Marcel’s gaze. “I noticed that you seemed to enjoy watching the shibari scene. I’d like to bind you with some rope during our scene today. It wouldn’t be anything as extreme as shibari, just some rope around your wrists. It’s a good way to get a feel for it and see if you like it and if you do, we can try some more in the future.”

“I’d really love that. Let’s try it,” Marcel replies eagerly. 

Louis smiles, reaching to caress Marcel’s cheek, unable to help himself. “Great. Do you want to have sexual contact during our scene?” There’s a bloom of hope in Louis’ chest.

Marcel stares for a moment, seeming to think it over. “I do. Yes,” he says, voice raspy.

“What’s your safeword, Marcel?” Louis asks, voice firm.

He can see the way Marcel’s throat moves as he swallows before answering. “Darcy.”

“And what’s our traffic light system?”

Marcel licks his lips. “Green means I’m good, yellow is pause so we can discuss and red means stop.”

Running his hand through Marcel’s curls, Louis pats his cheek gently. “Good. Now we’ll begin. Take off all your clothes, fold them into a neat pile and place them on top of that chair. Then, I want you to settle on the spanking bench,” Louis moves to demonstrate how Marcel is to lay on the bench. “Like this, face down. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” Marcel mutters, sending shivers through Louis’ entire body.

Louis turns his back to Marcel to leave him to it as he examines the equipment. He wishes he would have known that Marcel was the friend Zayn was talking about. Louis would have brought his own equipment, but this will have to do. His eyes trail down the row of whips and paddles until he finds the crop he wants to use. It’s similar to the one Louis uses for newbies, with a wide leather tress so the impact isn’t as painful. He tests it out on his hand to make sure it’s in working order, and it is. After that, he retrieves some black rope, not too long since he’s only going to be binding Marcel’s wrists together. Louis can’t wait to see the imprints the rope will leave on Marcel’s smooth skin. 

Louis takes a deep breath before turning around to see where Marcel is. He almost gasps out loud at the sight of him on the bench. He’s face down, his back bent at a right angle, ass sticking out perfectly. Louis wants to run his tongue down the expanse of Marcel’s back to see what he tastes like. Instead, he slaps the crop against his palm to see if it causes any reaction from Marcel. Louis sees a small twitch coming from him and it makes him smile.

Louis walks around the bench, running his fingers down Marcel’s spine. He can feel him tremble and Louis loves how responsive he is to his touch. His hand caresses Marcel’s hair.

“Okay Marcel. I’m going to bind your wrists together. Can you lift your arms a bit and put them together?”

Marcel does as instructed. Louis unties the rope before looping it around and through Marcel’s arms, making sure it’s not too tight but will still be able to keep his hands from moving. 

“How’s that? Not too tight?” Louis asks.

“It’s good,” Marcel says, voice soft. 

Louis touches Marcel’s hair again, this time running his fingers through it more thoroughly. “Good boy. We’re going to begin now. I’m going to start with my hands to warm you up,” he explains.

“Okay.”

His hand trails down Marcel’s back again stopping on his ass. Louis rubs both cheeks in circles for a few moments before he squeezes then smacks the firm flesh. The action pulls a small grunt out of Marcel, making Louis’ cock harden. He’s so pliant, just waiting for Louis’ next move. The amount of trust Marcel is placing on Louis overcomes him with fondness.

Louis doesn’t spend long spanking Marcel. Once he counts to ten he stops, rubbing the warm, reddened skin. 

“You’re doing amazing, baby,” Louis purrs. 

Marcel’s breathing harder, letting out a soft whine at Louis’ praise. He kneels down next to Marcel’s head, gently lifting his face to meet his gaze.

“How are you doing? Color?”

Marcel’s glasses are off his face which catches Louis off guard. His mossy green eyes stare at him with such intensity that it takes Louis’ breath away. It takes him a moment to recover, before he rubs his thumb along Marcel’s cheekbone waiting for his answer.

“‘M good. Green,” he murmurs, face flushed. 

Louis checks the rope, “This still okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

A smile tugs at Louis’ lips. He leans down to kiss Marcel on the forehead, not realizing what he’s doing until he’s pulling away. He’s about to apologize when Marcel fucking preens at the contact. God, this man is going to be the death of him.

“Alright, face down again. I’m going to continue with the crop,” Louis rasps, moving to the opposite side of the bench, facing Marcel’s ass. 

The view is perfect. The contrast from Marcel’s pink ass to the rest of his body makes Louis shudder. He did that. He caused that and he’s about to leave some more marks.

The thing that Louis loves about using a crop is that he can use it to tease while also causing pain. He holds the rubber handle and touches Marcel’s thigh with the leather tress, moving it up toward his asscheek. Marcel’s body twitches at the contact which is the reaction Louis was hoping for. He rubs the crop gently across the cheek before flicking it against Marcel’s pink flesh. The sound is sharp, like a rubberband snapping. 

“Fuck!” Marcel moans, his body tensing for a split second before loosening up once more. 

This time Louis just cracks the crop with no warning again and again until his ass turns a darker shade of pink. He moves to the other cheek and flicks the crop three times before rubbing the leather over it. 

“Are you okay? Color?” Louis asks, eyes moving toward Marcel’s head.

“I’m perfect. Green. Please keep going.”

Louis chuckles before giving him two hits, one on each cheek with more force than the previous ones. Marcel whines.

“I’m the one who decides what you get and when you get it, is that understood?” Louis hits him again.

Marcel gasps, but doesn’t respond.

“Is that understood?” Louis tries again.

“Ye-yes,” Marcel pants.

“Yes, what?” Louis asks with a harsh voice.

Marcel emits a needy whimper. “Yes, sir.”

Louis caresses Marcel’s ass with his palm, “Good boy.” He can hear a pleased hum at the praise, but Louis doesn’t let it distract him. 

The noises Marcel makes have Louis vibrating with pleasure. He moves the crop lower to Marcel’s thighs, giving his ass a little break while still inflicting pain. Louis alternates from soft flicks to harder ones that he knows will probably leave marks behind. He hopes he gets to see the aftermath of his work tomorrow for their next scene. 

Louis stops again, kneeling by Marcel to check in with him. 

“Hey, look at me,” he says switching to a softer voice, aware that Marcel might be in subspace.

Marcel lifts his head as if it weighs heavy. His gorgeous green eyes are glazed and the most blissful smile adorns his face. Louis smiles, running the back of his fingers down his cheek.

“Give me a color, sweetheart,” he says.

It takes Marcel a moment to compute Louis’ words before he licks his lips. “Green. So, so green,” he confirms, his lips lifting up.

“Good. Do you want me to keep going?”

Marcel sort of spaces out but then he comes back. “Can you please use me? Use my mouth.”

The request makes Louis’ hardened dick pulse. His eyes can’t help but trail down to Marcel’s lips. They’re shiny and red and so fucking pretty. 

“Okay, baby. Get on your knees, slowly,” he orders.

Marcel lifts himself up and Louis moves to help him when he nearly rolls off the bench. Having his hands bound together and being spacey make him an accident waiting to happen so Louis makes sure he does it safely. Once he gets him on his knees, Louis moves Marcel’s curls out of his face.

“Where did you put your glasses?” Louis asks.

Marcel’s eyebrows pinch together but then he nods toward the chair. “On top of my clothes,” he slurs.

Louis takes the crop that’s still in his hand. “Here, baby. Hold this for me. Don’t drop it or else I’m going to be very unhappy,” he says. Just as Marcel is reaching for it with his bound hands, he places the item in front of the sub’s lips, lifting an eyebrow expectantly. Understanding colors Marcel’s face and he opens his mouth. Louis places the shaft of the crop in Marcel’s mouth. “Close up,” he orders. The sub does as he’s asked and clamps his teeth around it, holding it in place. “Good boy. I’ll be right back,” he drops a kiss to Marcel’s head before turning around.

He finds the glasses where Marcel told him, so Louis grabs them before coming back to stand in front of him. It’s not that he doesn’t like Marcel without glasses, but there’s just something about him when he’s wearing them that does things to Louis. And with the next thing Louis has planned, he’d love to see what he looks like with his glasses on. He carefully places them on Marcel’s face, making sure they’re sitting properly before stepping back to admire the view. 

Marcel is kneeling, his wrists bound in black rope in front of him, cock hard between his legs and crop held in his mouth. Louis walks around him, noting how pale and smooth his back is. Further down, his skin turns into darker shades of pink and red as his eyes trail down to Marcel’s ass and thighs. Fuck. He comes back to face the sub, his hands behind his back.

“Thank you for holding this my good boy.” Louis praises, running his fingers through Marcel’s hair. The sub closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Louis removes the crop from Marcel’s mouth and sets it aside. “I’m going to fuck your mouth. Is that okay?”

Marcel’s eyes go wide, lips parting open. “Yes. Oh my god, please, sir.”

It takes everything in Louis not to groan hearing the words coming out of his mouth with such neediness. 

“Okay, baby. I’ve got you.” Louis undoes his belt buckle and unbuttons his pants, taking his cock out. He doesn’t remove his pants all the way, just enough to expose his dick. “Here you go. Open your mouth.”

Marcel eagerly follows instruction, his lips opening wide, eyes meeting Louis’. He slides his cock into the warm and waiting mouth, moaning.

“Shit. Your mouth feels so good,” he gasps. 

Marcel hums, making Louis shiver. He takes the sub’s hair with one hand grasping it tightly and begins to move his hips. Louis knows he’s not going to last long, especially with the debauched look on Marcel’s face. His glasses are sliding down his nose and the lenses are getting foggy. It makes Louis grunts out a curse, his hips working faster. Marcel is deep throating him, occasionally choking. Pleased noises mumble out of him as Louis thrusts faster. When he gets to the edge, Louis pulls out, Marcel letting go with a wet pop.

“I’m going to come on your face,” Louis chokes out, his fist already working up and down his cock, about to burst any second. 

Marcel whimpers, his eyes pleading at Louis. The look on his face makes Louis cry out as stripes of come paint the sub’s beautiful face. Some of it gets on Marcel’s glasses and Louis would feel sorry if it didn’t look so hot.

Louis drops to his knees in an instant, cradling Marcel’s face in his hands.

“You did so well, baby. Such a good boy for me,” he whispers against Marcel’s lips before dropping kisses on his lips, cheeks and forehead. He gets come on his own face, but Louis doesn’t give a fuck. He only cares about his sub and making sure he’s okay. 

Marcel is trembling, his dick still achingly hard. Louis moves to get him off, only taking a few strokes before he’s wailing. He goes completely pliant in Louis’ arms as soon as he comes. He continues to murmur praises against Marcel’s hair, petting him and telling him how amazing he is.

After Louis comes down, he works on untying the rope from Marcel’s wrists. There are red marks from the binding and Louis drops kisses on the sore skin, continuing to praise the sub for how well he did. He takes off his glasses before helping him to his feet, leading him to the bed.

“I’ll be right back,” Louis says as soon as he gets Marcel to lay down. The sub hisses in pain when his ass touches the comforter, but Louis adjusts him onto his side. He goes to the mini fridge and grabs a bottled water and a packet of fruit snacks before joining the sub on the bed. 

Louis helps move Marcel onto his lap, “Here drink up.” He twists the plastic cap of the water and guides it toward Marcel’s mouth. After having a few sips of water he feeds him a couple of pieces of the gummy fruit.

A moment later, Marcel’s face starts to clear up. He tilts his head to meet Louis’ gaze and smiles.

“Are you back with me?” Louis asks.

Marcel’s eyes roam around his face. Louis’ not sure what he’s looking for. “Yeah,” he rasps, his voice is shot to hell. It gives Louis goosebumps. “Where are my glasses?”

Louis blushes. “Oh, um. I removed them because they got kind of dirty,” he says. “Here let me get them for you.”

Marcel chuckles as Louis moves to do just that. He grabs them and cleans them with a wet wipe he found in one of the drawers, making sure to get rid of all traces of come. After disposing of the wipes he returns to Marcel, handing them to him.

“Thank you,” he says, placing them on his face. 

“So how are you feeling?” 

Marcel clears his throat. “I’m good. Sore for sure. I could probably sleep for an entire day,” he admits.

Louis chuckles, running his fingers down the man’s arm. “What did you think of the scene we did?”

Marcel seems to ponder his question before responding, “I liked it. The crop hurt a little more than your hand, but I enjoyed it a lot. I wouldn’t mind going harder next time.”

Louis nods, excited at the possibility of a next time. “Was there anything you didn’t like? Something you would change?”

“It was a little nerve wracking not being able to see you when I was on the bench because I didn’t know what you were going to do next. However, the longer I was in that position the more I liked it. The anticipation added to the intensity of the scene for me,” Marcel explains.

Louis drops a kiss to Marcel’s cheek. “Thank you for being honest with me. I liked your responses to everything I did to you. It felt good getting to take care of you.”

A flush blooms on Marcel’s cheeks, he bites his bottom lip before licking them and smiling. “I like how you take care of me,” he murmurs so low it’s almost a whisper. 

The dominant side of Louis preens at Marcel’s words.

“Honestly, I feel honored that you let me. That you trust me enough to know what to do for you,” he admits, feeling vulnerable. The least he could do is be completely honest and transparent with Marcel because he’s given himself completely to Louis.

“Thank you, Louis. I’m happy Zayn and Liam told me to contact you.”

Marcel’s words hit Louis like a bucket of ice cold water. Suddenly reality sets in. He isn’t really Louis’ is he? No, Louis has provided a service for him. One that he’s been paid for, which he isn’t ashamed of. The disappointment that Marcel is nothing but Louis’ client makes his stomach drop. He can’t fall for a client, no.

Louis is in deep shit.

He forces a smile on his face. “Happy birthday, Marcel,” he says. “Let’s get something to soothe that sore butt of yours.”

Marcel giggles, moving to lay on his stomach. Louis tries to keep his professional mask on. As he watches Marcel looking over his shoulder at him with a grin, dimples out, Louis knows he’s fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
